Mondschein/Kapitel 8
|Jahreszeit=Blattfall |Inhalt=Kapitelzusammenfassung |Vorgänger=Kapitel 7 |Nachfolger=Kapitel 9}} Dieser Artikel beinhaltet alle Verweise vom 8. Kapitel aus dem Buch Mondschein. Verweise Sicht *Blattpfote Charaktere *Rußpelz *Feuerstern *Borkenpelz *Ampferschweif *Rauchfell *Birkenjunges (nicht namentlich) *Buchenjunges (nicht namentlich) *Lärchenjunges (nicht namentlich) *Wolkenschweif *Mausefell *Lichtherz *Fleckenschweif *Graustreif *Dornenkralle *Sandsturm *Aschenpelz *Moorkralle *Fetzohr *Riesenstern Erwähnte Charaktere *Eichhornpfote *Brombeerkralle (nicht namentlich) *Bernsteinpelz (nicht namentlich) *Federschweif (nicht namentlich) *Sturmpelz (nicht namentlich) *Krähenpfote (nicht namentlich) *Schwarzstern *Tigerstern *Blaustern *Moorkralle (nicht namentlich) *Fetzohr (nicht namentlich) *Fliegenlicht (nicht namentlich) *Mottenflügel *Gelbzahn Sonstige Orte *Wald-Territorium **DonnerClan-Territorium ***Sandkuhle ***DonnerClan-Lager ****Schlucht (hier Abhang genannt) ****Ginstertunnel ****Frischbeutehaufen ****Lichtung ****Hochstein ****Ältestenbau **WindClan-Territorium ***WindClan-Lager **Fluss **Baumgeviert Tiere *Kaninchen *Fisch *Vogel *Maus *Wühler Begriffe und Redewendungen *Allgemeine Begriffe: Zweibeiner, SternenClan, WindClan, FlussClan, Gesetz der Krieger, Frischbeute, DonnerClan, Monster *Entfernungen: Schwanzlänge *Clanränge: Mentor, Heiler, Junges, Krieger, Ältester, Anführer, Heilerschüler, Schüler *Zeit: Sonnenhoch, Blattfall, Blattleere *Redewendung: "Was in SternenClans Namen" Wissenswertes *Seite 112: "(...), den Abhang hinunter." - Statt den Abhang müsste es "die Schlucht" heißen, da im Original die Rede von ravine ist (vgl. Seite 100 von Moonrise) *Seite 113: Borkenpelz' Beschreibung (brown tabby) wurde nicht mit übersetzt (vgl. Seite 100 von Moonrise) *Seite 114: Das Wort DonnerClan vom Satz "(...) ist der DonnerClan ebenfalls (...)" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 101-102 von Moonrise, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 114: Das Wort werden vom Satz "(...) vorher werden wir (...)" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 102 von Moonrise, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 114: Der Satzrest "(...); she had never really noticed before the gradual change from day to day as prey got harder to find." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 102 von Moonrise) *Seite 114: Mausefells Beschreibung (brown) wurde nicht mit übersetzt (vgl. Seite 102 von Moonrise) *Seite 115: Der Satz "Do you think they'll take any notice?" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 103 von Moonrise) *Seite 115: Das Wort ihm vom Satz "(...), als du mit ihm reden (...)" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 103 von Moonrise, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 116: Der Satzrest "(...), reminding her of their narrow escape from WindClan only a few days ago." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 104 von Moonrise) *Seite 116: Der Satzteil "(...) in Zukunft (...)" wurde im Deutschen hinzu geschrieben und ist eigentlich nicht in der Originalausgabe vorhanden (vgl. Seite 104 von Moonrise) *Seite 119: Der Satzrest "(...) managed to stand up straight and (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 106 von Moonrise) *Seite 119: "Rußpelz stöhnte." - Statt stöhnte müsste es "schnaubte" heißen, da im Original die Rede von snorted ist (vgl. Seite 107 von Moonrise) *Seite 120: Das Wort jemals vom Satz "(...) ich das jemals schaffe!" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 107 von Moonrise, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 120: Der Satz "So do I." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Ich auch.") wurde im Deutschen mit "Das wäre schön gewesen." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 108 von Moonrise) *Seite 120: Das Wort macht vom Satz "(...) zur Heiler-Katze macht, liegt (...)" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 108 von Moonrise, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 120: Das Wort ich vom Satz "Aber ich weiß es." ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 108 von Moonrise, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 121: Der Satzrest "(...) on top of everything else." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 108 von Moonrise) *Seite 121: "Sie musste schlucken, als (...)" - Vor dem Wort schlucken müsste "nervös" stehen, da im Original die Rede von swallowed nervously ist (vgl. Seite 109 von Moonrise) *Seite 121: Sandsturms Beschreibung (pale ginger) wurde nicht mit übersetzt (vgl. Seite 109 von Moonrise) Quellen en:Moonrise/Chapter 8 Kategorie:Verweise